Copypasty
Tu zebrano wszystkie copypasty "pasta o Januszu i Andrzeju" Autor: 'Ja Treść: Andrzej kilkoma szybkimi ruchami obnażył filigranową pupcię Janusza i wbił w nią swój bolec. Kilka minut później Janusz wydał z siebie cichy jęk i zacisnął pośladki tak motzno, że zmiażdżył penisa Andrzeja. I w tym momencie do pokoju weszła Grażyna... "A pije niezwykle rzadko" '''Autor: '''Wojti2000 '''Treść: ' Siedziałem sobie z przyjaciółmi przy ognisku, wybraliśmy się do lasu w nocy. Rozpaliliśmy ogień, zrobiliśmy parę selfie. Moi kumple to Bartek, Jacek i Tomek. Przez parę minut opowiadali sobie straszne historie i kiepskie dowcipy. Nagle usłyszeliśmy z lasu krzyk, a krzyk ten oznajmiał istotności. Wziąłem latarkę i poszedłem w stronę z której dobiegał, a tam obok obspermionego kota siedział nie kto inny, jak Tadeusz Zawadzki! Pstryknął palcami i moje spodenki opadły na ziemię. Poczułem że moje ucieczka maleją z prędkością dwustu googoli na attosekundę! Spojrzałem na Zawadka a z jego pozornie pustego krocza wysunął się wielki minigun. Był on idalnie duży by zmieściś się w mojej grocie nestle. -Nie dostaniesz mnie!- krzyknąłem, ale stwór tylko odparł: -Cóż za gadżet, moje podniecenie sięga kwadragiliardów! Istotności, nie kwadragiliardów a googolpleksów! Zośka rzucił się na mnie i uderzył z plaskacza w twarz. Upadłem tak że byłem wypięty w jego stronę. Poczułem jak wsadza swój minigun między moje pośladki, rozrywając kruchości. Potem zaczął strzelać, a pociski raniły moją tkankę. Wołałem o pomoc, ale dopiero po minucie Bartek, Jacek i Tomek przyszli z latarkami. Zośka wyjął swój kawałeczek babki z mlekiem z mojej dupy, tylko po to by rzucić się na moich przyjaciół z głodem w oczach. Uciekłem w stronę miasta, widząc jak zalewa ich swoją spermą o konsystencji kremu. Pylyczja miała to gdzieś, a mnie zamknęli w wariatkowie. "Rzfjont" '''Autor: Wojti200 Treść: ''' Taka anegdotka z dzieciństwa. To miały być normalne, radosne święta. Miałem tylko 6 lat. Chciałem zobaczyć jak wygląda Mikołaj, więc w nocy wymknąłem się z pokoju i schowałem w rogu pokoju, mając widok na choinkę i kominek. W końcu gdzieś o północy usłyszałem stukot na dachu, a potem z komina zaczęła lecieć sadza. Wtedy to w zgaszonym kominku pojawiły się dwa duże, czarne buty, a potem reszta radosnego brodacza z workiem pełnym zabawek na plecach. Podszedł dziarsko do naszego udekorowanego pięknie drzewka. Siedziałem tak cicho jak tylko mogłem, i nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom że widzę prawdziwego Świętego Mikołaja. Serce mi biło, a przez głowę przebiła mi się myśl by podbiec do niego i się z nim przywitać, ale szybko ją odrzuciłem. Mikołaj wyjął z worka coś co wybitnie wyglądało na nowe farby modelarskie dla mojego starszego brata. Potem lalkę dla mojej siostry, rózgę dla kuzyna. I na końcu kolejną rózgę. Dla mnie. Smutek zakuł mnie w sercu, lecz ustąpił miejsca zdziwieniu, bo gdy zazwyczaj radosny, brodaty Mikołaj się odwrócił, zobaczyłem łzę w jego oku. Być może smutno mu że dzieci są niegrzeczne? Odszedł, wskakując do komina. Wyszedłem z mojej kryjówki, po czym ujrzałem sanie Mikołaja odlatujące w dal. Byłem naprawdę zawiedziony tym że zamiast polskich solidnych klocków dostałem rózgę. Nie mogłem się nad tym długo zastanawiać, ponieważ zobaczyłem coś w oknie. Z oddali znowu leciały sanie! Może to Mikołaj, może nie byłem niegrzeczny! Szybko wróciłem do kryjówki, uradowany. Ponownie usłyszałem stukot, potem chmurę sadzy. A potem trzask, gdy coś opadło na spalone polana w kominku. Zamiast wielkich, czarnych i zaśnieżonych butów, ujrzałem dziwne, czarne kozaki ze skóry. Potem z sadzy i popiołu wyłoniła się cała postać. Wielki, dwumetrowy mężczyzna, cały ubrany na czarno. Nie wiedziałem czy być zaskoczonym, czy uradowanym ale ja dokładnie wiedziałem kto to był. Widziałem zbyt wiele komiksów i kreskówek by się mylić. Batman. Trzymał na plecach worek dokładnie tak jak Mikołaj. Zobaczyłem że podchodzi do choinki, patrząc na prezenty. Kiedy zobaczył dwie rózgi, zdjął ze swoich pleców worek. Wtedy to niechcący trąciłem ręką szklankę która stała na stoliku obok mnie. Człowiek nietoperz odwrócił się, po czym zaczął biec jak niedorozwój w moją stronę, wymachując łapami. Gdy odskoczyłem na schody, wyjął z worka gruby podręcznik i mnie nim pierdolnął w łeb. Zemdlałem. Obudziłem się w tajnej bazie Batmana, gdzie gwałcił mnie na wszystkie możliwe sposoby we wszystkie otwory, aż wygwałcił ze mnie życie. Piszę to z zaświatów, ale już kończę bo Dmowski mnie woła na partyjkę w Mortal Kombat. "Miesnie" '''autor: On Tekst: Tyy stara krowo kurwo jestes pizda mi niechodzilo ze jestem gej bo napisalem ze stuu jest ladny bo on sie podoba dla dziewczyn a ty wolisz chlopcuw debilu pojebany kurwa jestes gej gej gej gej gej gej gej gej gej i pizda pizda pizda pidna pinzda pizda napisalem ja tak duzo razy rzebys zrozumial pedale jebany pewnie lubisz debiluw bo sam nim jestes i jebac ciebie ja jestem spoko i mam miesnie i 20 lat i karzdy chce sie ze mna kolegowac kurwa a ty to zero jestes i pedofil i kurniszon i nie lubi cie nikt oprucz peldaluw i wogule i glosowales na anne grodzka w wyborach na prezydenta kraju mojego a ty to rusek i masz pewnie 8 lat bo masz dzieciny glos i ja mam miesnie a ty masz guwno i usun ten film bo przyjade donciebie i pokarze ci moje miesnie i cie uderze ale ty kurwa jestes i muwicie ze na mojim nicku jest 2005 ato nawet nie chodzi o date urodzenia tylko o cos innego i cie kupili w biedronke i tesckojj i w media exstpert i nie pozdrawiam pizdooooooooooooooo jebane jebane i mam miesnie i 20 lat a jutro be﻿ Kurwa, nawet nie wiem jak to nazwać Autor:Barbara Santana Treść: ZYJESZ JAKO WIEZIEN W WIRTUALNYM PROGRAMIE KOMPUTEROWYM EGO--PATRZ NA KOPULE NIEBA: ZA KOPULA NIEBA JEST UKRYTA RZECZYWISTOSC--TWOJ DOM--Pytania -odpowiedzi-poglady-wszystko na Ziemi jest kodami w wirtualnym programie komputerowym Ego na ktory ludzie uwiezieni w programie komputerowym nie maja wplywu.Zrozumiesz i przypomnisz sobie wszystko co wiesz jak rozpuscisz lokalny komputer z wirtualnym programem Ego w tobie.To co czujesz i myslisz teraz jest faza procesu rozpuszczania lokalnego komputera z wirtualnym programem Ego.Zakanczasz Twoja ezgystencje w wirtualym programie komputerowym Ego i powracasz do domu do wymiaru rzeczywistosci.Pozdrawienia od Barbary.Jestem Twoja wirtualna kopia w programie komputerowym Ego.Ty jestes moja wirtualna kopia w programie komputerowym Ego.﻿ Kłamacz.exe Autor: Twórca sieciaków, nie znam go Treść: Uwierzyłeś mi? Heh, to świetnie. Jeśli powiesz mi na imię i gdzie mieszkasz, to już wpadłeś w moje sidła. Będę cię straszyć. Podaj mi swój adres, to może przyjdę do twojego domu! Chce cię spłotkać, ale nie mam dobrych zamiarów. Wyprowadziłam dzieci z kina Autor: Szach42 na blogu dot. szkodliwych treści w filmach dla dzieci. Treść: okropny film. Wulgaryzmy,pochwała zła, zło się opłaca, erotyzm… Wyprowadziłam dzieci z kina. Mam sobie za złe,że zrobiłam to zbyt późno a nie po pierwszych scenach. Film nie nadaje się dla dzieci. Szok,jak można coś takiego prezentować jao film bez ograniczeń wiekowych. Zero przesłania . Nawet jeśli jest jakaś kara za zło na końcu filmu (nie widziałam całości) ,to i tak nie powetuje to strat, jakie poczyni kilkadziesiąt minut filmu w umysłach dzieci. ODRADZAM. Ciasteczka Autor: Mała Cukierenka, na blogu o gotowaniu Treść: Proponuję smaczny, kokosowy deser z kuchni indyjskiej. Łatwy w przygotowaniu i niewymagający dużej ilości składników. Kostki kokosowe są wilgotne i aromatyczne. Świetnie smakują na śniadanie z kawą. Polecam … (oryginalny przepis z książki „Kuchnia indyjska” z kuchennej półeczki Shehzad Husain) Batman i Alfonsy! Ruszać w pląsy! Autor: Sobowtor220 Treść: Batman mnie złapał i zgwałcił. Jednocześnie nagrywając to Bandicamem..... Raffaelo Zdziś Autor: Sobowtor220 Treść: To uczucie kiedy widzisz dzieciaka otulonego świeżymi płatkami kokosa nadziewanego sosem majonezowym Gra Autor: '''Hedge Jeżowa TV '''Treść: Nie zrozumiałeś? Nie moge tego więcej robić!Nie będe... Fajnie było być władcą lalek, ale teraz mi sie znudziło. Czas postawić cię na swoje miejsce. Pozwól, że ci pokaże jak ta gra się kończy. Wątek Autor: Lukaszdusi Źródło: '''http://pl.fnaf.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:20067#6 '''Treść: Do mojej Almy chodzi Robert Makłowicz, znany krakowski smakosz i krytyk kulinarny. Pan Makłowicz zawsze przychodzi do Almy w butach węgierskich marki Bata (pan Robert jest znanym miłośnikiem przyjaźni polski-madziarskiej), spodniach jedwabnych w kolorze jasnym, białej koszuli oraz uszytej w Budapeszcie na miarę marynarce koloru beż. Twarz jego wygolona wygląda jak księżyc w pełni lub młody cypisek, grzywa zaczesana jest do tyłu, a pan Robert - posiadający 150cm wzrostu przechadzając się po Almie z wypiętą piersią i pozie habsburskiego oficera sprawia wrażenie jakby przybył właśnie z Wiednia z samym poleceniem Najjaśniejszego Pana w ważnej misji. Pan Robert znany jest z tego, że dba o to, co kupują jego współklienci. Zagląda ludziom do koszyka. Czasem pochwali, czasem zatroskany pokręci głową, czasem poradzi, gdy klient kupi 'salami' z padliny produkowanej w Radomiu zamiast prawdziwego salami z Węgier marki PICK. Gdy Pan Robert wkracza do sklepu, wielu klientów podąża za nim, aby zobaczyć, co Pan Robert kupi. Pan Robert wspina się na czubkach palców po masło. Tum milczy, aby po chwili szepnąć Masło Galicyjskie, trzeba też kupić skoro Pan Makłowicz kupuje Innym razem pan Makłowicz idzie na stoisko z jajkami. Tutaj sprawa jest prosta - kupuje jajka marki Czachorski z wolnego wybiegu lub z kury zielononóżki, które firmuje swoim nazwiskiem. Bardziej odważni podchodzą do pana Roberta i pytają Panie Robercie, jak przygotować pyszny rosół? Wtedy on odpowiada Szanowna Pani, rączki całuję. Potrzebuje pani świeżej jarzyny oraz świeżego tokaja. Jarzynę obwija pani jedwabną nicią, aby na końcu wyłowić, gdy odda swój smak, a w czasie gotowania na najmniejszym ogniu zbiera pani szumowiny przez jedwabną chustkę Powtarza też często pod nosem: Niezbytnym prawem mieszkańca Europy Środkowej jest sypać tyle papryki suszonej ile tylko dusza zapragnie. Pan Robert kupuje też często słowacką bryndzę po 5 złotych za kostkę oraz półtorej litry wody mineralnej Szaintkiralyi, która nie tylko smaczna - ale też tańsza niż wody polskie. Ludzie często pytają: Panie Robercie najdroższy! Dlaczego bez gazu? Państwo szanowni. Bez gazu, gdyż mam w swoim domu prawdziwy syfon z nad jeziora Balaton. Wodę syfonowaną następnie mieszam z tokajem otrzymując prawdziwy Szprycer. Dbajcie Państwo o czystość języka, gdyż nuworysze ze stolicy byłej Kongresowki mówią tak na podłe piwo od dużego browaru wymieszanie z tanim napojem gazowanym Sprajt. Niestety napotkała mnie raz nieprzyjemna przygoda. Napotkałem raz pana Roberta przy stoisku z kaszami. Wziąłem z półki paczkę kaszy manny, na co Pan Robert zapytał Do rosołu? Ja zdziwony Panie Robercie, kaszę mannę do rosołu? Na to pan Robet zaczerwienił się, wrzasnął, wspiął na palce, chwycił za kark i p*****lną mną z całej siły w stoisko z kaszami. Drobne ziarenka rozsypały się naokoło. Ja chciałem się podnieść, lecz przewróciłem się pod ziarnami gryki. Pan Robert krzyczał KASZĘ MANNĘ? KASZĘ MANNĘ? TY CARSKA SWOŁOCZO KONGRESOWA TY, JA CI POKAŻĘ BUCU TY PIEROŃSKI. W C.K. GALICJI JADA SIĘ GRYSIK NIE KASZE MANNĘ. ZARAZ POKAŻĘ CI CO SIĘ ROBI Z GRYSIKIEM. Po czym rozerwał opakowanie grysiku (od tej pory uważam już i tak mówię na mannę), wziął butelkę wody węgierskiej Szaintkiralyi i nalał sobie do ust. Woda w ustach wrzącego ze złości Pana Roberta natychmiast się zagotowała. Pan Robert ściągnął mi spodnie, rozszerzył Anusa, wlał ze swoich ust wrzącą wodę, a następnie wsypał kaszę ciągle mrucząc pod nosem KASZĘ MANNĘ, KASZĘ MANNĘ. JA MU POKAŻĘ BĘKARTOWI DOŃSKICH OFICERÓW. Odbyt mój piekł i bolał, a Pan Robert wściekle mieszał drewnianą łygą. Następnie przewrócił mnie na bok i wyciągnął blok zlepionego grysiku. PATRZŻE TERAZ PATRZ Pan Robert wyciągnął zza pazuchy nóż szefa kuchni i zaczął ciąć grysik w drobną kosteczkę TAK SIĘ SERWUJE GRYSIK DO ROSOŁU TAK. NAUCZŻE SIĘ I NIE POKAZUJŻE MI SIĘ NA OCZY DOPÓKI SIĘ NIE NAUCZYSZ Następnie odszedł. Ja leżałem z obolałym odbytem na stoisku z kaszą, gdy zauważyła mnie obsługa. Byli wyraźnie niezadowoleni z tego, jak wyglądały półki i przez cały dzień musiałem zbierać ziarenka z podłogi i wrzucać je do worków. Od tej pory lubię zaskoczyć rodzinę rosołem tak jak go się robi w Krakowie oraz przyswoiłem mowę oraz zwroty krakowskie. Kategoria:Brzydkie Podczłowieki Kategoria:Długie Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany